


this air is blessed, you share with me

by only_because3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, Sort Of, Squirting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: Scott’s cock is heavy on her tongue, the taste of him already in her throat, when other Scott arrives.





	this air is blessed, you share with me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently smut is all I write now. Emma was kind enough to let me play in her sandbox and so here is a threesome to take place in her Time Travel AU verse. It's dirty. Enjoy!

Scott’s cock is heavy on her tongue, the taste of him already in her throat, when other Scott arrives. Tessa doesn’t notice at first, her eyes closed and nose pressed against Scott’s pelvis. He jolts beneath her, makes her gag. It’s not unwelcome, just surprising, and she pulls off Scott at the same time he says, “what the fuck, dude?”

Tessa tilts her head to the side, looking at Scott confused before following his eyeline to find an older, very much naked Scott in the corner of their room. “Oh,” she says softly, smile curling her lips. Other Scott doesn’t look too much older than the one who had just been in her mouth, but there are some wonderful little features her current Scott doesn’t have. There are a few more lines around his eyes, grays coloring his temples. Like the Scott she met after Pyeongchang earlier this year, he has a tattoo around his ring finger, but this Scott also has another small inked addition. She raises an eyebrow at the letter but other Scott just grins and Tessa knows she won’t be getting an answer out of him.

Scott coughs behind her and Tessa returns her attention to him. Her hands rub up and down his thighs, watches him scratch at his jaw. “I’ll leave you guys to it,” other Scott says before he can and Scott relaxes a little under her touch. 

She tries not to be disappointed but fails, a sort of choked whine emanating from the back of her throat. She can feel both Scotts pause, the one beneath her hands reaching out to grab at her waist. “What, Tess?” he asks.

With a glance back at other Scott, who gives her that same easy grin and an encouraging nod, Tessa takes a deep breath. “Can’t he join?”

Scott doesn’t look at all surprised by her request and she wonders if she isn’t alone in thinking about this before. He leans forward, takes her hand, his thumb rubbing along her knuckles. “Are you sure?” His voice is tender and searching and she falls a little more in love with him, if that’s even possible.

“Wouldn’t this be the  _ best _ birthday present,” she quips and other Scott laughs from behind her.

“You get a better birthday present after a while, but this one is going to stay the best until then,” other Scott tells himself.

Scott is still hesitant, wouldn’t be her love if he wasn’t, and he takes her face in his palms. “But do  _ you  _ want to do this?”

Tessa lets out an airy sigh and leans in to kiss him as she moves one of his hands between her legs. She’s wet down her thighs at the prospect of having both Scotts. This may as well be an early Christmas present for her.

Scott groans against her lips, slips two fingers into her easily. “Okay,” he murmurs against her mouth. “How do you want it?”

Idly, she wraps a hand around Scott’s cock, matches the lazy tempo he’s set between her legs while she thinks. There’s so many possibilities but- “How long are you here? Do you know,” she asks other Scott who has come closer to the bed. He’s growing hard against his thigh and she really tries to look him in the eye but he makes it so difficult when he reaches down to stroke himself in time with her hand.

“I have eyes.” Scott beneath her laughs and when Tessa looks at other Scott, he’s got a shit eating grin on his face.

“Come here,” she commands, gives the mattress beside them a firm tap. “How long?”

“Long enough to get your fill,” he says, all charm and promise.

Other Scott settles next to Scott and it’s been so long since she’s compared her Scotts but it is impossible not to do now that they’re shoulder to shoulder. Other Scott is not out of shape by any means but he’s not as fit as her current Scott. There are more lines on his face, on his hands, and she gets a closer look now at his tattoo, the scripted A sitting so proud above the band. “How old are you,” Scott asks and Tessa notices him looking at the tattoo too.

“Thirty-six.” They smile at each other and Tessa knows that her Scott knows for certain what the tattoo means. It takes all she has not to pout.

“Enough of that,” she says. “Unless you’re going to make out. That might be nice to see.”

She giggles when Scott’s hand stills inside her. “If that’s what you want, T.”

“It’s not high on the list,” she says, kisses him chastely as she rolls her hips to move his fingers again. She leans over to kiss other Scott then, bats his hand out of the way so she can take over. It’s strange to have both hands wrapped around Scott’s cock, to feel one leak over her fingers and the other throb in her grasp. This Scott kisses her differently. There’s a sureness to it that she hasn’t experienced from her current Scott. Right now it’s still new (a relative term, she knows), an excitement in being able to kiss and touch and fuck. This Scott kisses her like he knows this is definitely forever.

She melts and she drips.

Scott pulls his fingers out of her when she sits back up and she gets excited at the prospect of what’s to come.

She does not expect to see Scott bring his fingers covered in her thick cum up to other Scott’s mouth. She does not expect other Scott to take them between his lips and suck them clean.

“Fuck,” she breathes out, unable to look away. Her hands have completely stilled, dumbfounded and more turned on than she’s ever been in her life at the sight in front of her. “I need you in me now.”

They turn to look at her. “Which one,” Scott asks and other Scott is already smirking.

“Both.” 

“Direct us, Tess,” other Scott tells her. Her eyes go wide at the prospect. “You’ve got time.”

Tessa nods and rises on her knees, tapping Scott’s thighs to bring them a little closer together. She straddles him easy, sinks down on to him with her nails biting into his shoulders. Scott’s hands lay flat on her back, pressing her closer for a moment before they slide to her hips. She turns to other Scott. “I want you in my mouth.”

Other Scott nods, stands so that his cock meets her face. She just had this cock in her mouth not five minutes ago but she still licks her lips, clenches around the Scott inside her. She wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, suckles at it briefly before sinking down further. She needs a little more time to work him down her throat smoothly so she fists his cock, twists her wrist along the length as her head starts to bob. With each pass she takes him a little deeper, presses her tongue firm along the defined ridgeon the underside of him. 

His hand comes up to tangle in her hair, guide her a little faster. It pulls noises from all three of them, has Scott’s hips thrusting hard into her. Tessa moans around other Scott’s dick, feels him twitch in her mouth and then slide deeper. She gags around him and clenches around Scott tight enough to make him drop his head to her shoulder. Other Scott steadily fucks her face now, thick strings of saliva left in each wake every time he pulls back completely. Scott nuzzles her neck, keeps her hips in a soft grinding motion on him, careful not to thrust too much and set Tessa into a pattern too difficult to keep up with. When other Scott sheaths himself in her throat, Scott runs his tongue along her neck and over where it bulges from other Scott’s cock. 

She’s not sure she’s ever been this turned on before, this wet. It feels like there should be a puddle in the valley of Scott’s hips, like she should have passed out by now with how heavy she’s breathing and how hard her heart is thundering.

Scott’s hands trail from her hips to her cunt, slips between their bodies when she rises a little on her knees for him. He sets his fingers on both hands, settles her back down against him, one hand staying to trace firm circles over her clit. His other hand disappears for a moment and Tessa is sure if she wasn’t so focused on the cock in her mouth, she’d expect what comes next. As it is, Tessa is  _ very _ wrapped up in swallowing around other Scott’s cock, wanting to coax his cum to slide down her throat, and she focuses on her breathing as he fucks her face twice before keeping her nose smashed against his pelvis.

When Scott’s other fingers make themselves known, slipping between her ass, her nails dig into other Scott’s thighs. This is new between them, a flirtation they’ve been dancing with over the last week or so. She had prepared for this, wanted this to be the birthday present he couldn’t tell anyone about and she’s so, so glad that they’ve gotten here naturally, even with the addition of future Scott. His middle finger slots against her asshole, firm and warm and wet. She has to pull off the Scott in her mouth, has to look down at the Scott inside her with heavy lidded eyes. His own are nearly black and he rubs her clit a little harder as he runs the pad of his finger around her asshole before pushing, slow and steady. 

It sucks the breath from her lungs, the feeling of being stretched. It’s so different from when he takes her cunt. It borders on painful, feels so incredibly intense. She’s used to taking her body to new limits, loves discovering just what her body can do. She loves that Scott has always been the one to be right there with her.

Other Scott takes her chin in his hand, makes her look up at him. His eyes are just as swallowed by desire as Scott’s and a shiver runs through her. Her nipples grow harder, thighs flexing around Scott, and she pumps other Scott’s cock a few times before licking at the tip. “What do you want, Tess,” he asks, keeping eye contact with her. 

She takes him in her mouth once more, hollows out her cheeks and  _ sucks _ . He shakes and she pulls off him with a smirk, a smirk that disappears when Scott pushes his finger to the first knuckle into her ass. It burns a little, feels strange, but he keeps working at her clit and she stumps against him. “I want to be filled,” she tells them, breathless and dreamy. Other Scott grins down at her and Scott murmurs a soft curse.

He looks up at himself and she watches them silently communicate for a moment before he looks back at her. “I want to fuck your ass.”

His voice is rough and she feels it wrap around her bones and sit inside her chest. She nods, let’s her nose run along his. “Please,” she whispers against his lips.

He presses his finger deeper until she moans in his face and the slow drag out sends a new flood of wetness to her cunt. 

He gives her ass a heavy smack and her lips quirk to the side as she gives his hair a sharp tug in return. Still, she follows his silent instruction and dismount from his lap, shuddering at the loss of his cock inside her. 

Other Scott lets out a low whistle as he settles down next to himself, his eyes trained on Scott’s cock. He’s drenched in her cum, dick covered in creamy white, pelvis and thighs shiny, an honest to god puddle in the hollow of his muscles. Tessa can feel her face flush. At the same time, both Scotts say her name with the exact same fondness. It makes her laugh, makes her forget to be embarrassed. “I love you,” she tells them and they respond, glowingly, in kind, in time.

She preens under their affection, laughs again when they both surge forward to kiss her cheeks at the same time. Other Scott scoots down on the bed until he’s laying more or less flat. “It’ll be easiest for everyone this way,”’ he says as if she needed convincing. 

She straddles his thighs, drags her cunt alone his cock to replace her drying spit. He sucks in a breath then lets out a little growl as he pulls her chest flush with his. “You are so pretty,” he says when her face is close to his own.

“Even with you,” she asks, Scott coming around to settle between this Scott’s parted legs.

“Oh, you’re even prettier then,” he confesses. “Always have been, always will be.” Unable to resist, she brushes the gap between them, her lips slotting against his. It’s like coming home.

Scott palms her cunt, thumb dipping inside her as other Scott nips at her lips. She moans against his mouth, pushes her cunt into Scott’s hand. It makes him laugh and h _ e  _ taps her clit twice. “Is this my birthday present or yours?”

Tessa pulls away from other Scott, looks over her shoulder. “You gonna fuck me or not, Moir,” she teases. Other Scott bites and sucks at her neck, making her eyelids flutter in effort to keep them open. 

Scott removes his thumb, drags a messy trail up to her asshole, pushing in at the same time he slips two fingers from the same hand into her cunt. She feels herself drip down on to other Scott. Tessa didn’t know it was possible to get this wet.

His three fingers move in time, the pleasure from Scott fingering her cunt dimming any lingering pain at the intrusive digit in her ass. Other Scott fists her hair, brings her lips back to his. Their kisses are rougher now, a little more messy. He swallows her whimper when Scott removes his thumb and replaces it with his index finger. He moves it slow, steady, only picks up speed when she relaxes. Other Scott gets a hand between their bodies, slips his fingers on either side of her clit, squeezing gently, rhythmically, as Scott fingers her ass almost easily. Another finger fills her cunt, future Scott’s she thinks, their hands moving in time for a few moments before someone is slipping out and-

“Oh,” she releases softly, Scott adding a second finger to her ass. He slides in to the other one with little difficulty but the burning feeling spikes again for a moment, no matter how other Scott tries to curb it by playing with her cunt. She breathes through it, matches her heartbeat with the one beneath her chest. Scott has slowed again, no doubt to let her get used to the feeling. Other Scott presses kisses along her forehead while Scott leaves a trail of kisses up her spine.

Tessa feels so, so loved, that she thinks her heart may burst.

They stay like that for a while, her body warming under their lips, their hands. Scott’s pace grows faster and other Scott keeps fucking her with the roughness she loves, until she finds herself moving her hips to help them both along. “She’s ready,” other Scott says. He pulls his fingers out of her, makes her suck them clean, and she licks at his palm where more of her cum has gathered.

Scott slips out of her and it feels like such a loss that she almost whimpers. But then he’s sliding his cock into her cunt, pushing her up until her breasts slide against other Scott’s mouth. “Need to get wet,” Scott says and she nods, moaning when he thrusts into her again at the same time other Scott sucks a nipple into his mouth. It’s wonderful but fleeting, Scott pulling her hips and moving her back down the bed until she feels other Scott’s cock against her thigh. 

The head of Scott’s cock sits at her asshole and then other Scott’s hands are all over her, one at her breast, the other at her clit. He plays her like an instrument he’s played his whole life, eases her into the stretch of Scott filling her ass. It hurts, his cock bigger than the two fingers he’d loosened her up with, but it isn’t the kind of pain that makes her want to stop. Once he’s fully seated inside of her, a groan pulling from his own lips, other Scott says, “I’m gonna enter you too now.”

She bites her lips and nods, letting her eyes slip closed, her head falling against his shoulder. Scott pulls back a little, the drag of his cock making her short of breath, her cunt clenching around nothing until she feels other Scott positioning his cock against her. She wonders if they plan it, to fuck into her at exactly the same time, but she can’t focus on the thought for very long because suddenly, she’s full,  _ so full _ , and a sob is choking out of her throat at the sensation.

Her thighs are shaking, all of her might be shaking. She’s thankful that they know to give her a second, to let her adjust to having every nerve ending set on fire. She pants against other Scott, clenches around them both. All she can hear is their moans and it is by far the most beautiful duet she’s ever heard.

When she’s able to push herself back up to her elbows, she nods. “Okay,” she sighs and that’s all they need.

Other Scott thrusts up into her fast, much faster than she’s used to from her current Scott. Each man has their hands on her hips, keeping her in place as they fuck into her. Scott is still moving slow, careful not to push her too far too soon. It’s strange because suddenly other Scott  _ needs _ to fuck her as solidly as he does because she has, impossibly, gotten even wetter. Other Scott grins up at her at the same time Scott starts moving a little faster and  _ holy fuck _ this is better than anything she could have ever imagined.

There’s no pain at all anymore, just pure pleasure as Scott fills her ass. It feels amazing, her body responding to each thrust with strangled whines as she tries to keep quiet. There’s no one else in the house but they still have neighbors and Tessa is certain that if they keep going like this, she’ll grow loud enough for the whole block to hear.

She tries to move her hips, wants to be fucked harder, faster, but she can’t figure out if she should move them back or down and the boys have too good a grip on her anyway. 

She imagines all the angry red marks that’ll stain her hips and she has to bite into the skin of other Scott’s chest as she moans. He hisses beneath her, grabs her by her hair and yanks her head up. It just makes her moan louder and suddenly everything feels incredibly close, a swoop coursing through her lower belly.

“Put your hand on her throat,” other Scott says and she moans loud bites her lip. 

Scott stops thrusting into her ass and she whines at the lack of movement. His voice borders on shrill when he says, “what?”

“She loves it,” other Scott says over her shoulder before looking at her, smoothing her hair back like he hadn’t just pulled it so hard she could feel strands screaming at her temples. “Don’t you baby?”

She doesn’t know that she loves it, exactly. They’ve never done that, she’s never done that, but she wants to, is dying to. She loves when she chokes around a cock, loves when Scott grips so solidly at the back of her neck, had ruined her underwear the one time he had accidentally tugged on the ribbon around her neck during one of their Japan tours this year. But other Scott is so sure that Tessa knows she  _ must _ love it, that it must feel as great as she imagines it will.

So she takes a deep breath and says, “yes.”

It’s killing her to not see Scott’s face because she knows him, knows he’s calculating all of this information in his head. She reaches back to hold on to his hand at her hip, gives it a firm squeeze. He returns the gesture and then she feels a kiss along her spine. “Okay.” She can feel him raise back up and then he’s talking to himself. “Show me how.”

“Rest your elbows on my chest,” other Scott tells her. When she does, her chin lifts and she stares at the headboard, throat bobbing with each swallow. Other Scott is still shallowly fucking her, keeping her on edge. “Bring your palm to rest along the front of her throat.” Scott listens to himself and she raises a little more, bent at the whim of her boys. Just having his hand on her neck has her pulse spiking. “You don’t want to press down on it. Don’t let your palm fall too heavy. Focus your strength into your fingers, mostly your thumb and your index finger.”

Other Scott adjusts Scott’s fingers until they sit nicely underneath her jaw and Scott flexes his hand against her throat. Her breathing is already coming in short bursts, the anticipation making her dizzy. “Now you’re going to carefully apply pressure. Don’t dig in, try to push up. I’ll tell you if you need to let go.” 

Scott starts slow, his hand barely pressing into her skin. She knows that it’s better to go slow but she’s wanted this for so, so long that she wishes briefly that future Scott would just do it so she can cum. 

The pressure starts to build and she feels light headed, her breath a little harder to catch. Dimly, she hears Scott asking if he should start fucking her again and then suddenly they’re both moving, this time with opposite thrusts instead of together. When Scott pushes into her, other Scott pulls out, leaving Tessa reeling, shaking in her spot between them. The faster they fuck her the tighter Scott’s hand gets around her throat. 

There are so many sounds that rumble in her chest but are unable to make it past the constricting at her throat and it just makes Tessa feel even more overwhelmed with sensations. Other Scott slips out of her, her cunt too wet, and he laughs a little, rises to press a kiss to her forearm as he slides back inside of her. He stays more or less buried in her, lets Scott use her at his will. Other Scott is back to playing with her clit, a finger sliding in alongside his cock and Scott is fucking her ass so incredibly well, his hand right at her throat and-

Scott releases her throat at the exact moment her orgasm tears through her. It feels like it’s ripping her apart in the  _ best _ way. She catches herself on her arms and cries, loud and unyielding, her entire body seizing around both cocks. Future Scott is the first to cum, the clenching of her cunt making it impossible for him to hold back. It makes her groan, feeling him twitching inside her, but her Scott is still hard in her ass and she babbles, “Fuck me, Scott. I want you to cum.”

He doesn’t ask if she’s sure, just puts his hands on her lower back until she’s flat on other Scott, his hips jogging with a speed she finds impressive. It is overwhelming, her body still in no way recovered from her own orgasm, and she has to shove her face into other Scott’s neck to muffle her moaning. It’s too much, too intense, and suddenly she’s coming  _ again _ , an actual gush coming from her cunt. It leaves her breathless and shaking and then she hears Scott yelling, “fuck,” her ass being filled as he cums inside her.

Other Scott is breathing hard beneath her and Scott drops down, sandwiching her completely between them. They’re a sweaty, panting mess, and Tessa is honestly not sure she’ll be able to walk anytime soon.

Other Scott drops kisses along her cheek, ends at her forehead and she feels him getting further, starting to slip away. Despite their exhaustion, she and Scott manage to roll of him so that when he is gone, they’re already settled on the mattress. She can feel Scott softening inside her, feels other Scott’s cum dripping out of her. 

Scott starts laughing. “Holy shit,” he pants. “That was something, eh?”

Tessa laughs too. “Happy birthday.”

—

He drops back into the kitchen, Tessa still at the sink washing dishes. “Where’d you go,” she asks with a glance over her shoulder. She takes one look at him, still covered in sweat and her cum, and grins. “Your birthday?”

He nods, runs a hand through his sweat slicked hair. He stays sitting on the floor while she dries her hands then gives him a glass of water. He chugs half of it but chokes when Tessa bends next to him, licking her cum from his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
